In recent years, there has been proposed a system for automatically stopping an engine when a vehicle is stopped, or immediately before the vehicle is stopped, in order to improve fuel efficiency.
In control to automatically stop an engine, there is proposed an apparatus for calculating a passing time on the basis of a position and speed of a crossing vehicle or a pedestrian and calculating a waiting time of own vehicle after temporary stop, thereby automatically stopping an engine (see PTL 1).